Just a story
by Big Dan Mongoosedog
Summary: Emmett falls asleep during fourth period. No one wakes him up,and now, a killer roams the halls of the school. Read to find out what happens to the Twilight gang! All human characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Afterschool

"Hey, Eddie!"

My voice boomed from the top of the staircase as I made my way down. I was excited, because today was the last day of the school year. Edward was already waiting for me at the door. He had a small smile on his face as he noticed my excitement.

"Excited about the last day, Emmett?"

I nodded as we walked outside and into the cloudy overcast of Forks. I took the keys to my Jeep out of my jean's right hip pocket before unlocking and getting into the massive vehicle's driver seat. I pressed the switch and unlocked the passenger side so Edward could get in beside me. We then began the drive to school, ready to end the year. The road twisted and turned, but I held the Jeep perfectly in the road, allowing it to glide against the curves. Upon arrival to school, I whipped the Jeep in right beside of Edward's girlfriend's truck and cut the ignition off.

"Let's get the year done and over with!"

I said as I opened my door and looked around the parking lot. Edward chuckled as he exited the confines of my Jeep. I followed suit, locking my vehicle up and putting the keys into my pocket. Edward and Bella met up shortly upon entering the building, as did Rosalie and I. I kissed her as soon as she entered my arms, making her smile. Then, we all went our separate ways, I went to the gymnasium, Rosalie went to English, Edward and Bella went to the Art room. Gym class passed quickly, we were playing one of my favorite sports, Baseball. I hit three home runs, two doubles, got six people out, and caught two pop-flies. The bell rang right as I caught the last pop-fly, making us leave the gym.

I stopped to enjoy a fight in the hallway on the way to my next class, I recognized the one girl as Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton's girlfriend. The other, however, I didn't know. I watched the action and yelled out different things before it was broken up and everyone was sent to their classes. Just as I rounded the corner to go to the Science lab, Jasper ran up to me, looking slightly afraid as he eyed everything around of us.

"Hey, Emmett, you have to hide me!"

"Now, little Jasper, why would I do that?"

My voice was thick with humor as I waited on an explanation from him. Jasper sighed, and then continued, looking over his shoulder before speaking.

"Alice and Rosalie are trying to make me dress up in a cowboy outfit and run around school shooting a cap gun."

A long stream of laughter broke out of my body as he turned and looked at me again. He was clearly reconsidering who he had asked, because the light just flickered on inside of my head as a smile formed on my face.

"That will be hilarious!"

I said, before I tackled him down to the ground and held him there, pinning him beneath my legs as I took his phone out and dialed Alice's phone. It rang a few times before she picked up, it was clear she had a smile on her face.

"Hey, baby, you ready to be a cowboy?"

I couldn't resist, I gave him the shush signal and then spoke to her, suppressing a laugh as I answered.

"Yeah babe, I'm ready, but only if you will be my horse."

Alice gasped and then shouted over the phone at me.

"EMMETT!! HOW DO YOU HAVE JASPER'S PHONE?"

Another laugh stream busted from inside of my body when she heard Jasper complaining about being stupid to ask for my help.

"Wait," Alice said as she regained her smile, "you have Jasper with you?"

I put his phone on speaker before speaking again.

"Say hi, Jasper."

"Emmett, please, let me go! If Alice and Rosalie find me, I am doomed!"

"Oh, goody! Where are you holding him at?"

I thought for a minute about letting him go, but then realized how funny it would be to see Jasper running around school in a cowboy outfit. So, I told her exactly where we were, closed Jasper's phone, and a few minutes later she and Rosalie came walking down to where we were standing. I eyed the outfit in Alice's hands, and noticed all of the sparkling stones in it.

"I hate you, Emmett."

Jasper's voice was full of rage as I escorted him, with the girls, to the janitor's closet. Alice threw the outfit to him and winked as I closed the door. Jasper took his time, coming out of the closet dressed in the ridiculous outfit right when the bell for lunch came. He hung his head in shame as he pulled the cap pistol from the holster on the belt of the outfit and ran down the hallway, shooting the caps at anyone and everyone. Alice, Rosalie and I laughed hard as we watched the spectacle. When Jasper made it to the main doors and started towards the gym, a teacher, Mr. Varner I think, chased him past us. I checked the clock on the wall; it was almost the end of lunch when Jasper came back. He hopped inside the janitor's closet and emerged a few minutes later in his street clothes. Alice sauntered over to his side and allowed him to wrap her up and hold her with his left arm. He glared at me when I smiled at the sight of Mr. Varner walking up the hall, exhausted and holding the cap gun in his hand.

"Well, Jasper," Rosalie began as soon as Mr. Varner had passed us, "I think that deserves a celebration."

"Yeah! Let's go out after school!" Edward shouted as he and Bella appeared behind us.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. Jasper had turned white from shock before he noticed it was Edward. We all relaxed, and then Bella spoke.

"Before we go making any plans, remember that we still have the rest of the day to get through."

"Relax, I promise nothing is going to happen, Bells."

I made sure to accompany a laugh with that, and held up a set of crossed fingers from my left hand. Rosalie giggled slightly when Edward hit me in the arm. The bell for the next class begin to ring, and we all went separately again. The rest of the day went by slowly, and I fell asleep in the weight room during fourth. No one bothered to wake me up, either. My cell phone jarred me to life, buzzing and ringing loudly as I stirred. I dug into my pocket and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

My voice was heavy with sleep as I spoke into the mic of the phone.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called through the phone, by the sound of her voice, she had been crying.

"Babe, is something wrong? Who did it? I'll rip whoever it is to pieces!"

"No one did anything to me, physically, anyway." Her voice was shaking with each word.

"Then what is it?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I am locked up in the school, so is Alice. I think something has happened to Edward, Bella, and Jasper."

I lowered my hand slowly, taking in all of the information she had just said. My girlfriend was locked up somewhere in the school, with me and Alice. Something wrong was going on with my best friend, his girlfriend, and Alice's boyfriend. The way I had it figured, things were definitely going bad!

"Rose, babe, I'm locked up in here too. I'm in the weight room, where're you?"

I tried to keep my voice even and calm, but I was shaking with anger.

"I am in the Music room."

Rosalie's voice was very enraging to me. Each word was rushed, but I felt every bit of her pain and sorrow in it, and for someone to make my girl cry, that pissed me off.

"Babe, hang up the phone and sit tight, I'm gonna bust outta here and come and get you."

"No, Emmett, please! You can't leave where you are, if something happens to you, I'll kill myself!"

All of the pain and sadness she had tried to keep hidden was now coming out in full force, she was crying and it hurt me to hear her sad.

"Tell me what happened, from the end of the day until now, whatever time it is."

"Okay," she breathed deeply and let it out slowly as she started, "at the end of the day, we all met near the gym. We were waiting for you, and when you didn't show, we decided to look for you."

She paused for a minute before continuing.

"It's five o'clock p.m. now, so we looked for around……an hour. Then we all regrouped and met up in front of the gym doors. Edward checked the front building doors and, being the weekend, they were locked. We waited for another fifteen minutes, but, when you still didn't show, I got worried and started to freak out, and Alice stayed with me while Edward, Jasper and Bella went to find a janitor to help us look. The next thing I know, some crazy bastard was chasing us through the school. Edward said that they had found a janitor, though, but he was cut from his mid section all the way up to his mouth."

Rosalie then started crying again, I knew she was worried about the others, so I devised a plan. I would find Edward, Bella, and Jasper, then come to get her.

"Babe, listen, I'll take one of the bats from the baseball locker and I'll come get you and Alice. I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll call ya when I am near you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Break Out Beatdown

I closed my cell phone and stuffed it in my pocket before going over to the baseball locker and getting an aluminum bat. My heart raced as I stepped to the wooden door and busted through it. I looked around when I stepped out into the gym hallway, bat raised as if I was going to hit a baseball, and then continued through the gym into the school's main hallway. When I stepped out into the main hallway, I heard shuffling in the locker row to my right. Carefully, I checked the lockers one by one until I found one that was locked. I knocked on it and the shuffling grew louder. I slammed the bat hard, handle first, into the lock. It broke off with a single try. The locker's metal door swung open and I dropped the bat on the tiled floor as none other than Jasper came flying out and landing in my arms. I removed the gag from his mouth before laying him down on the ground and beginning to remove the rope from his hands and feet.

"Emmett, thank god! Where have you been, you had Rosalie worried sick!"

Jasper yelled as I finished with the ropes and he sat up to rub his wrists.

"I fell asleep during fourth and no one woke me up. The next thing I know, Rose calls me and tells me that Alice and her are locked up in here. I busted out from the weight room and came to find you, Bella, and Edward before going to get her. Speaking of you, why are you in a locker?"

Surprisingly, my voice was flooded with relief. I had found Jasper, and maybe it was false hope, but I thought at the very least he knew how to hit someone with a bat. I slid the bat over to him and nodded toward it. He took it and nodded before we both stood.

"From what I can remember," Jasper said, rubbing his head, " I was talking to Rosalie, and the next thing I remember is her screaming and then nothing……that is until you broke me out of that metal cage."

Jasper's phone rang suddenly, making him jump and me put my fists up into a fighting stance. I relaxed when I realized that it was just his phone. He flipped it open and held the bat lazily in his left hand.

"Hello? Alice? What's going on? Hang on; let me put this on speaker."

I tilted my head to the side as I looked at him.

"Jasper, listen, that crazy guy was just here until he heard something and took off, was that you?"

"Yes, Alice, that was me, Emmett is here too. We are coming to get you."

"Listen, Jasper, forget about me, if that guy gets there and sees that you are gone…"

Alice's voice broke and I heard a small sniffling sound coming from over the phone. Jasper shuddered; I could tell that he felt the same way I felt now. I knew he was going to want to beat the shit out of the person responsible for making Alice cry and worry. Soon, we would get our wish, as a man walked from around the left corner where the hallway split into two. Jasper looked to the man, then to me, then to the phone. He clutched the bat tightly in his grasp before speaking back to the phone.

"Alice is this guy tall, muscled up, with a scar on the right side of his face from his eye down to his jaw?"

Alice's voice became concerned and worried. When she spoke, it clearly showed that she knew what was going on.

"No!!!!! Jasper, don't do anything stupid, just run!!! Please!!!!"

Jasper took a step forward, clicking the heel of his tennis shoe against the tile to make a loud noise. The man turned and looked at us, and then smiled. _You won't be smiling after this, motherfucker! _

"Sorry, Jasper, but this guy is mine!"

My voice was more of a growl than a spoken sentence as I rushed forward, running as fast as I possibly could. Right before I collided with the man, he slid back and kicked with his right leg. I stopped and threw my arms around his leg, then used my upper body to throw him against the lockers. He went down easily, settling on the ground when I closed the distance again and began throwing punches as fast as my arms would swing. Each hit connected and caused a new course of pain to go through the man's body.

Even when I was too tired to swing and he was a bloodied mess, he was still smiling. I had to back off and catch my breath in hurried, short gasps. Slowly, he got up, and walked casually over to me. His left hand shot out and gripped my neck, causing me to choke as he pulled upward, making my body go straight. I saw Jasper tip-toe behind him with the bat raised up, and the next thing I know, my breathing was normal and Jasper was shaking my arm.

"Emmett, Emmett!"

My eyes opened quickly, and I darted up, coughing and looking around.

"Where," *cough* "did he go?"

"He's over there."

Jasper pointed to the body lying in the corner. I followed his finger to it and nodded. He helped me to my feet and then we both opened our phones. I knew where Rosalie was, and we both knew where Alice was, the only problem was where the keys and Bella and Edward were? Jasper called Edward and I called Bella.

**JPOV**

I flipped my phone open and dialed Edward's number. My eyes never moved from the motionless body of the man I hit with the bat. After five rings, Edward picked up his phone.

"Jasper? Where are you?"

Edward sounded like he was going to throw up. His voice was cracking and he was gagging every few seconds. I heard another ringtone going off in the background accompanied by a female's voice.

"I am near the main hallway, at the split. Emmett busted me out of the locker I was held in. We ran into the crazy little bastard that locked us all up, and Emmett went totally ape- shit on him. But, he is one tough guy, because even Emmett beating the heck out of him didn't keep him down. Here's the freaky part, he was smiling through the whole thing!"

A few seconds passed before Edward finally spoke again.

"Smiling? Even after Emmett beat him? That doesn't seem likely."

I could tell that Edward didn't believe me, but we had bigger things to worry about, like the fact there was still a dead janitor cut from the mouth down around here somewhere, and an unconscious psychopath in the corner nearest me. I allowed my gaze to drift to Emmett, and it looked like he got a hold of Bella. That was good, considering that we still didn't know where they were.

"Jasper, listen to me, Bella and I are locked up in the basement. You're right, I don't believe you, and the janitor is with us, in the heating stove."

Well, that basically answered all of my questions. I turned my attention back to where the psycho's body was, and felt my mouth open wide and I almost hit the floor.

"Emmett!!!"

**EmPOV**

I stopped talking to Bella to turn to Jasper. His jaw was wide open and he looked sick. I followed his gaze to the corner, where nothing but a couple of teeth, and a trail of blood lay. No body, no clothes, just teeth and a blood trail . My stomach turned knots inside my stomach, threatening to expel everything I had eaten that day, which at the current time, I couldn't remember. I tugged Jasper's shirt and made him follow behind me around the corner, to where the basement steps were. Sure enough, the trail went under the door. I raised the phone up to my ear again and spoke to Bella.

"Bella, remember how I told you about the guy I beat down and Jasper knocked unconscious? Well, he's gone now, and I think he's coming for you guys, just a strange thought, nothing to worry about."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!!! Emmett, that's not just some guy you're talking about; it is a psychopathic killer! He's coming this way? Oh god!"

*Click*

Nothing but silence and then I heard Edward yelling at Jasper before his phone cut off as well. I hang up my phone and put it into my pocket again, then opened the door to the basement stairs. Jasper followed the example, putting his phone away and then entering the stairwell, keeping the bat raised at the click of every step. We made it to the bottom, and both Jasper and I threw up immediately. Strewn across the room were at least five bodies, pools of blood surrounding them, each cut up differently. One body I recognized to be the school nurse, then Mr. Varner, two of them I didn't know, and the last chilled me to the bone. There, in his leather jacket, no head, no left arm, was Bella's father, Charlie. _Damn, how in the hell did that sick bastard get Charlie? _I thought to myself as I finished puking the last of my lunch up. Jasper finished a minute later, then wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. My phone rang and I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Edward. Did you just lie about what you thought?"

"No, his body is sitting right outside of your pin."

"I will have to keep this from Bella."

"Yeah, well, Jasper and I are going to try to break you out, so sit tight."

I ended the call, and then looked for a light. I found the switch to the light and then saw three levers to my left. I pulled the first lever and heard a click coming from somewhere in the room, I couldn't tell precisely, because the sound echoed from all over the room. I motioned to Jasper to check the door, and sure enough, it was unlocked.

"Edward? Bella?"

Jasper said, right before being toppled over by both of them. They all landed on the ground with a thump, and then scrambled to their feet.

"Heya, Eddie!"

I said through a smug grin. I was happy to see my brother and his girl, even if I couldn't see my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Reunion

"Emmett! How did you manage to break us out?"

Edward said, as he ran up and hugged me. I shrugged away and made a disgusted face as I brushed myself off.

"Geez, could you not hug me, it's gross!"

Bella laughed as she walked over and hugged me after Edward. I hugged her back and then grinned at Edward. Jasper got his share of hugs also, making a similar face when Edward hugged him and then smiling when Bella hugged him. We were all startled when my phone's ringtone went off:

_I'd just love to lay you down,_

_Lay you down and softly whisper,_

_Pretty love words in your ear, _

_Lay you down and tell you all the things,_

_A woman loves to hear,_

_I'd let you know how much it means,_

_Just havin' you around,_

_Oh darlin', I'd just love to lay you down._

I recognized that tone as Rosalie's as I pulled my phone out and answered. Jasper looked impressed and Edward looked like he was going to go into shock.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering where you are. When you are going to come get me?"

I smiled before I answered.

"I'm in the basement having a party with Edward, Jasper, and Bella. I figured we'd come to get you after the dancing midgets get here."

"Ha ha, veeeery funny, now, seriously, when are you guys coming to get me?"

"Actually, I am thinking of letting them go after Alice and coming to get you personally, for a little reunion."

I heard Edward make a gagging sound and Bella hit him in the gut. Rosalie's voice sounded like a huge burden had been lifted off of her and I could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Oooh, well, if you make it here in the next ten minutes, I'm yours for the entire summer."

"It's a deal; I'll see you in ten minutes, or less."

I closed my phone and turned to leave when Jasper grabbed me by the arm.

"You like country music?"

"Actually, it has grown on me; they have all of the good love songs."

I shrugged, walking up the stairs after that.

"Good choice in music."

Jasper said just as I rounded the corner where the stairs topped off and the hallway started. I broke off into a run, getting to the music room in a record time of three minutes. I pounded on the door.

"Rose, I'm here, babe!"

"Wow, you got here fast! You must really want me for the summer!"

"You bet, now, to get you out of here!"

My eyes scanned the door, and it was like the one of the weight room. I stepped back to the other end of the hall, and ran full-force into the door. The first time didn't work, but the second time did. I barreled into the music room; breaking the door completely off of the hinges and watching it clatter to the floor. Rosalie sauntered casually over to me, sitting on a desk and crossing her legs. I got up and dusted myself off before I stood next to her, weaving my arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes, only stopping when we both needed to breathe. After our heated love scene, I got up and walked out of the room. My ringtone for Jasper went off just as I exited the doorway:

_There's one in every crowd, _

_That brings the party in us out,_

_Good time Charlie with a Harley,_

_Whiskey bent and Hell bound,_

_He's got the next round,_

_But he always drinks for free,_

_There's one in every crowd,_

_And it's usually me!_

I dug the phone out and flipped it open, pulling Rosalie closer to me.

"Jasper, what's goin on? Where are you?"

"We are next to the weight room. Nothing, really, just called to tell you we can't get Alice out, without a special key……"

"And you think that the psycho probably has it on him?"

I said once he had paused. I thought it over for a second, and then looked into Rosalie's eyes.

"I'm going to get that key."

Rosalie looked like she was going to cry again and Jasper's voice picked up a happy, but also, not wanting me to do it.

"Emmett, thank you for doing this, but I really wish you wouldn't."

"I'm doing it, whether any of you object or not."

Rosalie grabbed my phone and closed it before putting it in her pocket and then giving me a hard thump to the back of the head.

"Dammit, Emmett, I just got you back with me and now you say stupid shit like that?!?!?"

I rubbed the back of my head before I smiled. She had smoke practically rolling from her ears she was so mad. It was the first time that I had seen my beautiful girl this angry.

"Don't worry about me; I'm going to be just fine. You should be worrying about what we're going to do all summer long."

Rose's mouth shot up into a smile suddenly, all traces of anger vanished without any evidence that she had ever been mad. We walked back to the main hallway, I pushed my way into Rosalie's only skirt pocket, allowing my hand to brush against her inner thigh, but not going any farther, and then I called Jasper. She looked at me, half expecting that and half shell shocked. He told me to meet them in the hallway that led from the basement to the main hall, so Rosalie and I made our way there. We waited for a good ten minutes when they came walking over to our location, Jasper twirling a single key on a ring as he approached.

"Never mind, Emmett, we got the key!"

His voice echoed off of the walls and it sounded full of happy excitement.

"How?"

Rosalie said, staring at the spinning piece of metal.

"Easy, when we got disconnected, I heard something and we all hid. That guy came over to the weight room and went inside, luckily for us, and we ambushed him. When he went down, Edward and I kept hitting him with what ever we could find and Bella grabbed the key. Then we booked it out of there, that's why we came from where you guys just came."

Jasper had to catch his breath in a big gulp of air when he finished. I stared at him for a minute before I spoke again, taking in everything he just said slowly.

"Impressive, and I thought I was the only one who could fight out of the group. Well, me, and I thought Jasper might be able to a little bit."

Edward glared me a pair of razor-edged scythes from his eyes. I turned back to Rosalie and kissed her soft red lips passionately before turning to face my brother Edward again. He was still giving me that fucking look, and it was starting to piss me off, even though I knew he was only going to be giving me that look until we got out of here and off to summertime.

"Well," Edward said, trying to control himself, "we better be going to get Alice."

With that, Rosalie and I followed Jasper, with Edward and Bella trailing closely behind us. We made it to Alice's holding cell, the left bathroom of the cafeteria, in less than ten minutes. When we got there, Jasper shoved the key into the lock and turned it, the door crept open and Alice flew out, hitting Jasper with a flurry of punches. I finally quit laughing long enough to grab Alice and pull her away and into a hug. She stopped swinging and hugged everyone in order, saving Jasper for last as they locked each other up and into a deep kiss. Things got a little steamy, so I pulled them apart again.

"Don't make me turn the hose on you kids now."

A happy grin that I suddenly had spread widely across my face, making Rosalie giggle, and Edward snort a laugh out. We went to the main hallway next, as it was the closest place with exits to us. The power went out suddenly, and I heard the electronic doors lock in place. I tried to open the door, and then I turned to the group and nodded toward the janitor's closet.

"Looks like that bastard's got us trapped in here now."

Jasper's cool voice rang out before he picked up a steel chair and threw it through the glass of the first door. _Man, Jasper sure has picked up a violent side! _I thought as I saw this act. He walked back to Alice and grabbed her hand. She seemed to understand what he wanted her to do as she neared the broken bottom glass and slipped through with ease. She pulled the door open from the outside, and we all followed Jasper out and into the parking lot. When we got there, Jacob Black greeted us with a smile and a nod. His voice was rough when he spoke.

"So, you got out huh? Wasn't expecting that."

Bella eyed him curiously before he spoke again.

"Yes, incase you were wondering, it was me who locked you up in there. But, my friend Quil did all of the dirty work."

He motioned behind us as Quil stepped in from the main building. Sure enough, it was the same man that Jasper and I had beaten down earlier in the day. He walked forward, and Edward slid in front of Bella, ready to rip him in half if he so much as tried to touch her. I pushed Rosalie behind me and Jasper did the same to Alice. Bella spoke next as Quil passed us up and walked over to Jacob.

"Jake, why would you lock us up in the school like that?"

"It's really quite simple, Bells,"

Jacob sneered toward her with the most subtle of smugness,

"you see, when you rejected me for Edward last Valentine's Day, I never really got over it, so I decided to make you regret it strongly. Poor Charlie even had to die for it, and I don't feel even the least bit sorry for that."

My mind flashed back to that day, February 14th 2009. We were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch when Jacob and Quil walked in. Jacob walked up to Bella and started kissing her, without any warnings. She pushed him away and yelled at him.

"JACOB BLACK! FOR THE LAST TIME, I LOVE EDWARD, NOT YOU!!!"

I remember me laughing as he turned red in the face and exited angrily with his wingman following, slightly worried, behind him. I snapped back to reality when I heard Bella run toward him, shouting the whole way. Edward held her back and tried to restrain her, but she was almost too much for him to handle.

"How could you kill Charlie? He was like a second dad to you, and you saw it fit to take his life because of something I did?"

Bella was still shouting through her tears, they flowed down her face now, leaving trails as they went down. Edward held her close to him, comforting her. Jacob laughed before looking to Quil.

"Kill Edward also. That way I know her heart will be ripped to shreds."

Quil nodded once before stalking forward, closing the distance once again, but this time, he had specific orders to take my brother out. I handed Rose off to Jasper before stepping in between Quil and Edward, smiling.

"We've got some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of."

Quil finally spoke after a long minute of considering.

"Yes we do."

As soon as the words left his mouth he was charging me like a rampaging bull.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Finale

I watched carefully as Quil's huge form hurtled at me. When he was close enough, I stepped forward, wrapped my right arm around the back of his neck around to his throat, and secured my left hand on his newly acquired shirt. I lifted him up into a full vertical suplex before leaning all of my weight back toward the ground. I applied all of my force, and let gravity provide a helping hand to me. Quil's back hit hard against the concrete parking lot, and I heard a few of his ribs crack along with all of the air leaving his body. After releasing his neck, I began kneeing him in the face and then switching over to punches to the body to keep the air gone from his lungs. I didn't make the same mistake as before, I breathed with each hit, making sure I had plenty of steam for the beating.

After I was sure he couldn't throw a punch on me, I picked him up and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. A few more teeth flew out of his mouth on impact, and blood gushed from his nose when he landed, face first, on the parking lot. I flipped him over and drew my right hand back, ready to inflict more pain on the already bloody mess of Quil, but then I heard a man's rough voice yelling at me.

"Emmett! That's enough!"

My attention turned toward the group, but they were all looking towards the road, I followed their gazes to find Charlie in his leather jacket, aiming his gun at Jacob, who had his hands raised in surrender. I stood, cocking my head to the side when I was at my full height. Charlie advanced on Jacob, pulling his handcuffs out and securing them around the sixteen year olds wrists. I rejoined the others, where Rosalie hugged me and I bumped Jasper's extended fist. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I took my Jeep home, while Edward and Bella rode her truck to Charlie's for the night.

-------Two Weeks Later------

Jasper came walking downstairs and flopped down on the couch where I sat, watching television. We bumped fists and then began talking about nothing in particular. We stopped talking when Rosalie came down the staircase, wearing one of my old t-shirts with her hair a mess. She sat down on my lap, getting comfortable as I pulled her in closely against my chest. Jasper laughed a little bit, but didn't say anything.

"What?"

I said as I watched his expression.

"Think about it, two weeks ago, Rose told you that you could have her for the whole summer, and look at her. Looks like you are making her keep that promise. Good man."

Jasper then excused himself right before Rosalie attempted to smack him. She slid in beside of me and locked her hand inside of mine, smiling. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Watch this, make sure to play along."

I nodded once before she began moaning out my name, accompanying it with either the words 'Right there, yes!' or 'oh yeah!', and I began moaning her name every now and then. Suddenly, Jasper's disgusted face appeared from the kitchen, looking in on us. We both shot him smiles right before simultaneously saying 'Got ya!'

"Guys, that wasn't funny."

Alice's pixie-like form appeared at the top of the viewable steps. She was suppressing laughter as she made her was down, she walked over to Jasper and pecked his cheek before speaking again, this time letting the laughter flow freely.

"It was hilarious!!!"

She backed away from Jasper and laughed directly at him. He gave her a dirty look and then ran at her. Alice suddenly 'EEP' ed and ran away. Jasper chased her all through the house. Then, right when Jasper had Alice cornered and was tickling her, Carlisle and Esme descended the staircase and gave us all warm smiles.

"Good morning, kids!"

They both said as they made their way to the kitchen. The door bell rang and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and looked around. No one was there, just a brown box that was taped up at the edges. I happily took the package and closed the door before taking it over to the coffee table and ripping away the tape. Alice and Jasper made their way over to where I was sitting and sat down just as Rosalie and I had been. I opened the flaps of the box and let out a scream. Inside of the seemingly harmful box, were the heads of Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. I saw a white slip of paper sticking out from Jacob's mouth and I removed it. Written in blood, probably Jacob's blood, were the words 'This will never be over!"

**(A/N There is this story, finished all together, sorry for making it so short in chapters, but I really couldn't think of anything else. Review this story as a whole for me please, if you would.) **

**Thank you to all who do, **

**Big Dan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Consequences

**? POV**

After being here all morning, the finale of this whole charade unfolded piece by piece in front of my eyes. I watched Emmett, the biggest member of the group of Cullens, pummel Quil to a bloody mess before being called back by Chief Charlie Swan. Jacob was taken to custody along with Quil, and the others loaded up into their respective vehicles before speeding back to their houses or wherever they were going to. Jacob Black and his friend Quil Ateara had failed me; there would be no easy thing such as jail time for them to get themselves through. I would make sure of that. I got into my Suburban and followed Charlie's cruiser until I got to my house. I turned off into the driveway and had to pry my fingers loose from the steering wheel before I exited my vehicle. When I got into the house and closed the door, I heard my mother's voice calling from the kitchen.

"Mike? Is that you?"

I took a deep breath to compose myself as I headed for the stairs that led to my room.

"Yes, mom, I'm home."

"How was the exhibit?"

My mind went completely blank. Up until this point, I had forgotten that I had told my mother I was going to an 'animal exhibit' tonight after school. I pulled together an excuse quickly before she got too suspicious.

"It was okay, I liked the bear. The manager put the only bear he had in a huge lot with a rare gorilla from India."

I chuckled darkly as I opened the door to my room and walked in, then closed it behind me. I couldn't let my anger get the best of me, Jacob and his friend Quil would know my wrath. I would plan my revenge tonight, and then execute it precisely in two weeks. Slowly, I stalked to my bed and laid back. My thoughts ranged from a hit man to bail and eliminate. I settled on a very easy to do task: bail them out, and then kill them. A smile spread across my face as I plotted the exact details inside of my head, going over it twice before I drifted to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds singing, even though it was a cloudy day. I shrugged myself into the shower, and then put some fresh clothes on before heading down to work at my parent's store. I got there with enough time to spare, so I called the jail.

"Hello?"

I recognized Charlie's dumb deputy's voice over the phone.

"Hello, Deputy Cain, this is Mike Newton. I was wondering, how much bail were the two people who were at the school last night set on?"

I heard him let out a small breath and then he answered me.

"Well, Mike, Jacob is on a 250$ bail and Quil is on a 400$ bail…..Wait, I'm not allowed to – "

At the word to, I hung the phone up. I would be cutting it close to two weeks with that kind of a bail for them. I got started early, so I could save up a little overtime cash as well. The first week and a half flew by, and it turns out I had overestimated the amount of money I could earn with overtime. I cleared the bail money easily and had enough left over to buy one of the cliff knives that hikers usually get. I put my treasure up under the seat of my Suburban and then went to withdraw my payment from the bank. After that was done, I stayed inside of my house for the remaining two days, making sure that I would be ready to complete the task. Finally, the day that the plan would be engaged reared its head. I got out of my bed, dressed for the weather, and took my Suburban to the jail.

I parked in front of the jail and walked inside. Charlie was no where to be seen, and that was good. I pulled out my 650$ for the bail money and gave it to Deputy Cain. He smiled and got the two boys out of the cell for me, then I escorted them out to my Suburban. I drove Quil home because he said he needed to change and would meet me and Jacob at my house afterwards. I smiled and then drove off, with Jacob in the passenger seat.

"Jacob,"

I allowed my voice to be calm for the moment, reaching for the knife and sliding it to the top of the seat as I drove up to the wooded area behind the school. He eyed me for a moment before tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You failed me. I simply _can't_ have that going on. You had my exact directions; to make sure no one made it out of the school, and to kill Charlie Swan, and you screwed it up."

I finished my sentence, making sure to emphasize the can't. He let out a laugh before shrugging and speaking in his usual, carefree tone.

"So? You won't do anything to me or Quil, you know that either one of us would break you in half if you tried. Take up the whole Charlie thing with Quil, I told him what Charlie looked like and he goes and kills the new guy thinking it was him."

Now, it was my turn to laugh. I parked the SUV and got out, making sure to remove the knife from under my seat as quickly as I could. Jacob followed, seeming not to have noticed my grabbing his death. I hid the knife in the lining of my pants and made sure I could grab it when it was time. We made it at least a good mile from my car before he spoke.

"Hey, Mike, why are we all the way out here?"

Jacob's voice cleared my ear canals and began ringing in my head. The word 'why' kept playing over and over and over until I couldn't stand it any longer. Without even a simple warning, I turned and whipped the knife out before running at him. He saw the knife and his eyes grew wide with fear. Jacob then spun a full 360 and ran also, with me only a step behind. He was running faster than me, but I was being more careful, letting my instincts take over. I kept my eyes on his head and back as we ran, but then he tripped on a rock, rolling to a stop against the tree closest to him. I slowed my pace, allowed myself to catch my breath as my feet stopped abruptly in front of him, and then, in the blink of an eye, it was all over. I brought the knife down hard into the soft tissue of his neck, sawing and ripping and tearing with each backwards and forwards rotation I made.

I finished my job and carried his head to my vehicle. Surprisingly, I was in good shape after all of that, and I drove to my home to wait for Quil. That damn boy's head was beginning to leak blood in my backseat, so I put it into a brown cardboard box. I went in to my house and walked to the kitchen. There was a note from my mother that said she would be gone all day, and I knew my father had to work. I cleaned the knife off in the sink, and then waited for Quil to get there. He showed up ten minutes later, riding a blue dirt bike. _Good, that should be easy enough to dispose of._ I thought as I picked the knife back up and went to the door. I opened it and stepped back to allow him room to enter the living room.

His back was still toward me, so I eased behind him and brought the blade across his neck quickly, ending his life faster than Jacob's. His body twitched so he was now facing and his glazed eyes were wide open. They darted around my face for a moment before he collapsed on the floor. I kicked him in the ribs after he was down, making sure he was dead. I then repeated the same process I had with Jacob, cutting the head off of the body and then stuffing it into the box. Jacob's head was still bleeding, so I grabbed a piece of paper from my dash and tore a slip off of it big enough to write on. I dipped my index finger inside of the pool of blood beneath his head and scribbled out a message on the paper. I looked at my finished product, my message read simply: This will never be over!

Satisfied with my work, I placed the paper in Jacob's mouth. Just when I grabbed the box, Jacob's word replayed in my head again, _why,_ his voice sounded out just as if it was coming from right beside of me. My mind flashed back to the reason this whole thing was happening, Edward Cullen. It was because of him Bella never took an interest in me, it was because of him I had spent so many nights with Jessica Stanley and thinking of Bella. So, why did I involve the other Cullens? For the simplest of reasons really, that they were a direct link to his feelings. Even the destruction of one of his adopted brothers or sisters would be his downfall, and I knew that. That's why I hired Jacob Black and his friend Quil Ateara to do the job for me. I knew Jacob would still be mad at Bella for last Valentine's Day, and I also knew Quil would do anything that Jacob asked him to. Realizing that the heads still needed to be delivered, I taped the box up and got in the driver's seat. Five minutes later I was at the Cullens' driveway. I parked the Suburban to where I could see the house, but they couldn't see me and jumped out. Carefully, I got the box with the two heads in it and ran up the road to their front door step. I placed the box on the top step and rang the doorbell before turning and running back to my vehicle. I got in and closed the door to watch the spectacle.

Emmett opened the door and looked around. He then seemed happy to take the package. I rolled the window down to hear when they found the surprise. To my great delight, Emmett let out a blood-curdling scream and I knew my job was complete. For today anyway, so I rolled the window up and drove to my cabin, which I had recently bought to stay in, but never used until tonight. I put my car around back and went inside. The cabin was very deep inside of the forest, and thus I was reassured of how much safety I was able to have here. I drifted to sleep that night, completely comfortable with what I had done.

**(A/N – Here is the clear up chapter, I'm sorry for leaving out some important details in this story. Review if you feel like it. I also decided that after not having internet for a while, that I would add more chapters. Keep reading and reviewing, please!)**

**Big Dan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Who did this?

**EmPOV**

My scream went on until I felt Alice's tiny hand form an inescapable vice grip around my mouth. I never took my eyes off of the box, off of the head of Jacob. Sure he was an evil bastard, sure he deserved the jail time, and sure he was probably the worst person I knew, but he didn't deserve to have his head cut off! I mean come on, the kind of person it would take to commit something like this; they had to be screwy in the head. I removed Alice's hand and closed the box hurriedly. The tape went back on enough so that I could toss the cardboard container of corpse heads out the door and into the trash can. I went and washed my hands in the upstairs bathroom before going into mine and Rosalie's room and lying on the bed. I fought hard to resist the urge to puke my guts out, and I thought about whom it could be who had done this to two teenage punks. Charlie?

No, couldn't be him, he loved Jake like a son. Anyone of the people from La Push was out also, because I knew as well as the rest of the family that the La Push tribe wouldn't hurt anyone from their own line.

My brain started hurting, which usually happens every time I try to think about something for too long. I also started getting hungry, another side effect of hard thought. Well, actually, any thought at all. I got up and looked at the clock on the bedside table; it read 10:00 P.M. before I walked back downstairs to the kitchen. I fixed myself a plate full of double-decker sandwiches and sat down in the living room. I turned the television on and found the closest thing to a real ballgame that I could find: College Basketball. I ate slowly, still thinking, but not about the heads in the box or who could have done that. I was thinking about why it was so quiet tonight. Usually, Jasper and Alice didn't go to bed until around one a.m., and Rose and I didn't go until at least two or later.

I took my sandwich with me as I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to Jasper's room, which is technically Alice's room, but whatever. I leaned to the door and listened to the conversation that I was currently excluded from:

"Who was it?"

Alice's tiny voice was whispering almost. It was funny to me; I had been thinking the same thing earlier. The only thing that bothered me was that why hadn't they come to get me to discuss this topic. I decided to listen more on their conversation.

"I don't know."

Rosalie was in there too, huh? Well, that explains why she wasn't in our room with me awhile ago.

"Well, here's what I think,"

Jasper's voice was almost a whisper, like Alice's.

"It can't be anyone from La Push, or anyone of us."

Rosalie's voice was now speaking lightly, like she was trying to listen to see if anyone was outside listening.

"Hmm, maybe it was Charlie."

Neither Alice nor Jasper spoke for a minute. I knocked on the door and spoke in my usual tone.

"Hey, guys, can I come in? Why wasn't I invited to the sleeping party?!"

I heard Alice giggle and then Jasper came and opened the door for me. He was wearing shorts and no shirt. If Rosalie and him weren't cousins, I would have decked him. Rosalie and Alice were sitting comfortably on her bed, wearing tank tops and pajama pants. I walked into the room, grabbing Jasper's computer chair and turning it around backwards, and sit down. Jasper shut the door and then went to rejoin Alice and Rose on the bed. He was sitting behind Alice with his arms around her and his legs open to where she could fit easily against his upper body. Rose turned to me, watching me for a minute as I munched on my sandwich, and then she spoke again.

"So, babe, who do you think killed Jacob and Quil?"

I thought for a minute about what they said. I ran through my list, which was strangely close to Jasper's, and stopped on one person. Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father.

"Well, Rose, I'd really wish it wasn't true, but I think it was Charlie."

No one in the room seemed surprised, and I knew the reason why.

"Oh, come on, I heard you guys talking about how you all thought it was Charlie too."

"Shut up!"

Alice's voice was an angry bark, like that of a scolded Chihuahua. I closed my mouth and smiled innocently as Carlisle opened the door and poked his head in. I whipped the computer chair around to look at him.

"What's going on in this room?"

I continued to smile while Alice and Jasper looked at him. Rosalie thought for a second before giving him an answer.

"Nothing, Carlisle, we are playing Truth or Dare and we got a little excited."

That lie was perfect, I knew Carlisle would accept that and go on about his business. He did just as I thought, nodding and closing the door. No one breathed or moved until we heard the door to his and Esme's room close.

"Emmett, you idiot, you almost got us caught!"

Alice threw a pillow at me and I caught it, holding it up like a victory trophy. Rosalie snickered before taking the pillow and putting it under her head before laying down.

"Let's continue our little talk."

Jasper kept his voice low incase of Esme still prowling the halls. I was pretty sure she wasn't, though before I spoke Alice made it clear to keep my voice down. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey, guys, let's really have a sleep over! Me and Rose will room with you two tonight and you guys can room with us tomorrow!"

I followed my instructions to the T, keeping my voice as low as possible for me. Rose looked happy to be rooming with the three of us.

"Sounds real good to me."

Jasper said, Alice and Rose nodded in agreement. With that settled I went to my room and grabbed the two black sleeping bags nestled in the closet and took them to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Jazz and me will take the floor, you girls get the bed."

Jasper moved from behind Alice and took his sleeping bag next to the huge closet they had. He unrolled it and got in, laying on his side so he could face the bed. I followed suit, but put mine near the door and watched it. There weren't any windows in their room, which made guarding it that much easier. I checked around for my Cell phone and clicked it on; calling Edward's number as soon as I could dial.

"Emmett, what do you want?"

Edward hissed at me through the phone. I was shocked at how mad he sounded right now, and I hadn't even said anything yet!

"Hey, bro, just checking in, you might wanna keep on the alert tonight, we got a sick package today. Someone killed Jacob and Quil and put their heads in a cardboard box with a very special note."

There was silence for a minute before I heard Edward clear his throat and talk.

"Do you have any idea who could have done it? I don't see anyone that would want Jacob and Quil dead."

Now I was just plain confused. How could he sound so calm when I told him that we may possibly have another killer on our hands?

"Umm, really, we don't have a clue."

Edward muttered something into the background before returning to me.

"Emmett, listen, I am going to go. Watch out over the house. I think I might know who killed them. I'll call you tomorrow with who Bella and I think it is."

Before I could say anything, the line went dead. I looked around silently at my family. Alice and Rosalie were sleeping, and Jasper was looking at me. I motioned for him to move his bag beside of mine and keep an eye on the girls. He did, very quietly move to my other side.

"What was that about?"

He asked when he got resituated.

"I was letting Edward know that since he is going to stay with Bella all summer, he should be on red alert for anyone wanting to hurt them."

Jazz just nodded and then turned to keep an eye on the girls. Shortly after that, I turned my phone to silent and fell asleep.

**MPOV**

I awoke to the fresh smell of the log cabin. It filled my lungs full of a pine scent, which made me wake from my nightmare. I was dreaming of Jacob and Quil, and every step of what had happened, in a very fast-paced video. There were beads of sweat rolling off of my body, and my breathing had accelerated far past normal rates. That set of nightmares included the Cullens. I then decided to get fresh clothes on and dry off before I grabbed the cliff knife I used on Quil and Jacob and cleaned it again.

The Cullens were on my thoughts for half of the day after I finished the cleaning of the knife. I thought about them each individually, and then it clicked, I would eliminate the Cullens the same way I eliminated Jacob and Quil. I planned every step and followed through them once by myself in the cabin. Taking the Suburban would be too risky, after all, my parents could identify the car and I would be taken back to them, leading to the discovery of the blood in my back seat and the knife. It would land me in jail or maybe even the death penalty. On the other hand, maybe the Cullens were so dumb that they hadn't even called Charlie to let him know of their special 'package' yet. Either way, the Suburban was out, so I had to think of another vehicle to take. I remembered Quil's motorcycle was still at my house, so I put the knife in my belt and ran back there. After a good hour of running, I made it to my house, exhausted. Quil's blue motorcycle was still parked in front of my house, so I knew no one had to have been there yet. I leaped onto the bike and kicked it to life. The engine roared loudly as I twisted the gas handle. I began backing it out of my driveway, making it on to the hardtop before I gunned the gas and sped off to the Cullen's house.

**(A/N – There ya go, one more chapter up, enjoy and review, if you want to.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Break In

**EmPOV**

I woke up and stretched out, noticing that Jasper and the girls were gone. The bed was messy, and Jasper's bag was neatly folded into the roll I gave it to him in. I got out of my own bag and rolled it up messily before exiting Alice and Jasper's room. Voices were lifting up from the staircase and I recognized them as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Slowly and quietly, I walked down the stairs, not making any sound as I neared the family room. Man, I really was getting in the habit of sneaking around, lately!

"It couldn't have been Charlie!"

Bella's voice boomed out from the living room.

"Bella, think about it, Charlie was the last person to see Jacob or Quil since that night."

Alice explained to her, wary of her feelings, but willing to plead the case right from the evidence. I entered the room and sat down on the only chair left, listening more. The only one who noticed me was Rose, and even then she didn't say anything. Bella went on, explaining why it couldn't have been Charlie.

"He took them to the jail and dropped them off. Then he took the week off and let the Deputies handle the case. Edward and I have been stuck with him at my house since that night!"

No one spoke from that point until around an hour later, then it was Carlisle, and he announced that dinner was ready. We all went to eat, getting up and walking into the kitchen to get our plates. I was last in line, and exactly the time I grabbed my plate, I heard glass break from upstairs. My plate shattered when I dropped it onto the counter, and then the ceramic glass crunched under my feet as I ran out of the room and upstairs. I was the first one to get to the top, with Jasper, Edward and Carlisle following inches behind me. I was the first one to get to the top, and I went to mine and Rose's room. Jasper was still following me, but Carlisle and Edward went to check Edward's room.

"Where're the girls?"

I asked Jasper, opening the door in the process and scanning the room. The glass of my room was still intact, so the shattering couldn't have come from my room.

"They're in the living room, come on!"

I turned to see Jasper dart down the hall to Carlisle and Esme's room, and I followed. There was no glass there, either, and that left only one room to search: Edward's. We raced to Edward's room and found Edward wrestling with someone in a black ski mask. Carlisle was out on the floor, unconscious from the way his body was laying.

**MPOV**

I got off of the bike and walked to the Cullens' back glass wall. I looked around and found a cement block, which if placed underneath the window, would make me tall enough to reach one of the glass doors which could open. I tried to open it after placing the cement block, but it wouldn't budge an inch. After leaping down from on top of the block, I grabbed a rock and threw it threw the door, making the glass shatter and scatter over the room's floor. The block held firmly while I made my way into the room. There were CD cases organized into a neat row on a shelf, a stereo system, a couch, and a very normal bed. I had barely begun looking through clues as to where I was when I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

I hid behind the door to the room and pulled a black ski mask out of one of the drawers of the dresser closest to me. I then proceeded to grab the closest object, a lamp, and wait for the first person to enter the room. Carlisle must have been a few feet in front of whoever was behind him, because he came barreling in first. I cracked the lamp hard over his head, and he crumpled to the floor, his body falling in a very unusual way. The lamp broke, but nothing seemed to have cut him, as there wasn't any blood around his body. Then I turned around in just enough time to receive a tackle from Edward. We began struggling, alternating between headlocks and various other holds while he tried to get me sustained.

Shortly after the conflict began, Emmet and Jasper came into view, apparently doing searching as well. Neither said anything as they watched Edward and myself fight. Finally, after a good minute of struggling, I flipped Edward onto his back and then punched him in the nose. His hands automatically flew up to his nose to protect it, and his eyes welled up with tears. I then ran back to the broken glass door and jumped down, missing the block by only inches. The bike fired up easily when I jump started it, and I sped back to the cabin.

**BPOV**

The boys with Carlisle ran up the stairs while the girls and I sat in the living room. I thought about what it could have been and what might happen to Edward when he found out what it was. I was worried to the point of tears with all of the possible scenarios that played out in my head. Rosalie patted my back while Alice hugged me. Both of them were scared and worried also, but they weren't as emotional as I was about the whole thing. The boys came down the stairs, Carlisle on Emmett's back. We all moved as he put Carlisle on the couch, then straightened himself out before turning to Edward and Jasper.

"We need to go after him."

Emmett was pissed; his voice had every trace of disgust and anger imaginable. Edward ignored him, even though I knew that he felt the same way Emmett did. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe once again.

**EmPOV**

Even though we didn't know who the guy was, I still wanted to go after him. He deserved the beating that I had in store for him, what with breaking into my family's home and harming one of the members of it, namely my dad? Oooooh, when I catch up to whoever that broke in, I am going to rip him to shreds.

"Eddie, Jazz, saddle up, we're goin hunting!"

They ran up stairs and then came back five minutes later with stuffed horses that had saddles made into their backs. I made a goofy grin appear on my face before toppling them both over with a vase from beside of the door.

"Very funny, smart-asses. Wait……where did you get those horses?"

Jasper got up, started laughing and put the horse beside of the stairs. Edward followed suit with his as they laughed. I looked for something else to throw; nothing was in sight, so I gave up. The assholes completely ignored my question, and we walked outside and into my jeep. The girls decided to stay with Carlisle and take care of him, so we went looking for the breaker-inner. We looked for about an hour and a half, and to nothing of great success. So we went door to door, asking if the people had been out of their houses lately. We got a bunch of weird looks and a couple of slammed doors, but when we got to Mike Newton's house, there was nothing. Silence was the only thing to be heard in that house. I was just about to leave when I decided to look through the living room window. Sitting, or rather lying, was the body of Quil Ateara. I darted from the window and went to the bushes near Mike's house to throw up.

"Emmett! What did you see?"

Edward's voice sounded in my ears while my stomach's contents spewed across the bushes.

"Jasper, look through that window."

He told Jasper to look, and Jasper went, he peered through that window and joined me in the bushes right when I stopped puking.

"Edward, there is a body in Mike's house. It is Quil. I remember him exactly, even without his head. After all, I did beat him twice."

Edward's eyes widened and he helped me and Jasper to the house. We knew who the killer was now; we just needed to know where to find him. Jasper decided to search the house for clues and Edward and I followed him in. We went straight to Mike's room, and the first thing we saw was a folder labeled 'Receipts'. Edward began rummaging through it, while Jasper searched his drawers and I searched the closet. Edward found two receipts, holding them up to us and then placing the folder back where he got it from.

"Hey, Em, Jazz, I found two receipts. One is for a cabin near here and one is for a cliff knife."

Okay, now we knew how the heads got into the box and sent to us. For that matter, we knew everything. All we needed now was to go to the cabin and take care of little Mikey. I hopped in my Jeep and let Edward and Jazz get in before I took off. We made it to the house and I had Alice go to work finding out where the cabin was. She didn't disappoint me. I had detailed directions in my hands in record time, explaining every turn and how far and everything. I went back out to my Jeep and Jazz and Edward followed, we went to the cabin. I parked just before the cabin and we all ran to the nearest window and opened it, jumping in. Mike sounded like he was just getting home from our house, so Jasper hid in the closet and Edward in the bathroom, both near the bedroom, where I would be sitting on the bed, waiting.

**MPOV**

_Dammit, I was so close to taking those two out!_

My thoughts were running wild when I leapt from the bike and hid it around the back of the cabin. I entered the doorway and took the mask off, throwing it to the floor near the table. Was that window open when I parked the bike? I didn't think about it, not wanting to cause myself any mental strain. I walked into the kitchen and stood for a minute. Then, I slid the cliff knife out and put it on the table.

"Why couldn't I just kill them?"

I was beginning to talk to myself, and it didn't bother me in even the slightest.

"Maybe it's because you are just all talk and no walk."

There was the answer, and again, nothing. I didn't realize that too much anger pent up inside could make you go crazy. I smiled to myself and then looked over to the bed. There was a person sitting on the bed, and my eyes went wide as I made out who the person was piece by piece.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A Taste of His Own Medicine

**EPOV**

I watched Mike turn around and look at me; his eyes went as big as basketballs when he made out who I was. I slowly got up off of the bed and turned the lights on via the switch next to the bed.

"Hey, Mikey!"

He didn't even give me a second's notice; he dove for the knife on the kitchen table. I grabbed him right before his hand touched the handle of the knife and flung him back onto the bed. After he bounced off of the bed and landed right next to the closet, I grabbed the knife and held it in my right hand. I stalked over to him and he began crawling on his back away from me.

"Eddie! Jazz!"

Edward jumped out from the bathroom and Jasper from the closet. Mike didn't know what to think, and his eyes never shrank in size as he continued backing away from us. Jasper stepped on his right arm and Edward on his left and they stood there, halting his movement. He managed to struggle enough to knock them off of him, and then got up and ran out the front door. I took off after him and Jasper and Edward weren't far behind me. Spotting the blue dirt bike, I leaped onto it and kicked it to life. I revved the engine and sped off after Mike. He wasn't that far off, as a matter of fact, so catching him was easy. The bike reared up on its hind wheel as I punched the gas. The distance was cut off in less than a minute and I jumped down on top of him with the knife pointed straight down and impaled his head from the back all the way through to the front. It left a jagged hole when I removed the knife, and then I finished the job by slicing his head clean off in one smooth motion. The dirt bike fell over and died about fifteen feet away from me and the corpse.

"Shit!!!!"

Jasper said, watching me cut his head off as he closed in from the distance. Edward closed his eyes and turned his head to the side to avoid watching this. I held his head in my left hand and threw it across the forest, making it hit a tree and crack his now dead skull. We then walked back to the cabin and when we got there, Jasper turned the water on in the sink in the kitchen and I washed and dried my hands before we left in my Jeep. We got back home and went inside of the house.

"Carlisle! You're awake!"

Edward was the first over to him besides the girls, then Jasper, and then me. We all embraced Carlisle one after the other, then stopped and began telling him what happened.

"After you got Ko'ed, me, Jazz, and Edward chased after that guy, even though we didn't know who he was. We went all over town, and then finally stopped at Mike Newton's place, that's where we found Quil's body and a load of other things. "

My story was relatively short and when I told him the ending, he went shocked into silence. He finally spoke five minutes later and when he did; his voice was full of worry.

"Charlie will no doubt be called and then we will have to persuade him to help us."

He turned to look at Edward, and we all were shocked when he explained the details to him.

"Get Bella to persuade Charlie over to our side and help us hide the evidence, once that's done, we will have to act innocent to convince Mike's parents that we truly did not commit the crime."

As Carlisle's explanation closed we all disbanded and went to our rooms, except for Edward, who went to Bella's to plead and bargain. Jasper and Alice were two steps ahead of me and Rose on the staircase, they topped off and went to their room right before we went to ours. Now that we were alone finally, Rose and I had a chance to catch up on what had been going on.

"Rose, baby, what did you and the other girls do when Jazz and Eddie went with me to find Mike?"

Rosalie looked at the floor for a moment before speaking very quietly.

"Nothing really, we just put ice on Carlisle's head and let him have his rest."

"Oh, well, I killed Mike and threw his head against a tree."

Rose looked at me and stared. I felt my face go red with confusing anger.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I killed a guy?!?!? Oh....wait……I did, oops!"

"You're an idiot, Emmett."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot; and you love me anyway."

"At least you still know that much."

We shared a kiss before I began talking again.

"What do you mean, 'still'?"

Rose simply put her right palm flat on the left side of my face and gave me a very concerned look.

"Em, I don't know if you are thinking seriously about this situation. I mean, look, you killed Mike Newton. Sure he was a bastard, sure he was a little crazy, but that doesn't mean you had to kill him!"

I tilted my head again and thought for a minute. And, like always, my brain started hurting and I became hungry. My eyes must have told on me, because Rose smacked me in the back of the head before getting up and leaving the room. I followed after her, but was stopped short by a door to the face. That freaking door hurt! I fell over and lay on the ground for about a second, then got up and went downstairs. Jasper was watching TV and munching on a bag of Texas Pete Pork Rinds.

"Jazzy."

I said as I made my way over to him and sat down on the couch next to him. He was watching SlamBall.

"Em."

Jasper offered me a pork rind and I grabbed it, chomping down the hot spicy flavor. I made a sour face at the spiciness and ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When I got back, Jasper had finished the bag and was shooting the crumpled trash ball into the can across from the couch. The half of a bottle of water I drank was good and it cooled my throat down back to normal. I sat back down and looked at the TV sadly. After pausing the SlamBall game, Jasper looked at my face and could tell something was wrong with me.

"Out with it, Emmett, what's wrong, man?"

Damn his straight-forward ways!

"Rose thinks I am being a little bit too unworried about this whole situation. You know, about me killing Mike."

"Well, bro, you sorta are being laid back."

I gave him the evil eye for siding with his cousin over me. I mean, come on, bros before hoes, right? Heh, I wonder how mad he would be if I told him that?

"Jazz, bros before hoes, man, bros before hoes."

His mouth fell slack when I said that and immediately I started laughing. Jasper's expression went from concerned to angry in that same instant and he leapt at me, sending both of us crashing to the floor. I rolled him off of me and stood up in just enough time to catch him mid run and slam him onto his back. Jasper let out a loud scream as his back collided with the solid floor, making Rose and Alice come running from upstairs. When they got there, Jasper spoke again.

"That's my fucking cousin you're talking about, Em!"

I stood up again and he tackled me down once more before Esme came into the room from the kitchen. She grabbed Jasper and Rose and Alice held me back when I got up and lunged for him.

"You two boys knock it off!"

Esme meant business as usual, she never called us 'boys' unless we did something wrong. We both hung our heads in shame, and then busted out laughing before being chased out of the room by Esme with a broom. Where did she get a broom from? She didn't even move from where she had Jasper held. Oh well, all that matters is that me and Jazz made it outta there before she beat us both into the carpet. When we got out of the room, we both went into mine and Rose's room to play some House of the Dead on the Wii.

I grabbed my gun and gave Jazz the other before turning the system on. We played for a good hour when I heard Eddie and Bella come in with Charlie.

"Charlie."

Carlisle's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Doctor Cullen."

Charlie's answer wasn't what I would have expected under these circumstances, but apparently Edward and Bells had done a good job of informing and swaying him over to our side.

"I take it as you have agreed to help us?"

"Yes. It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can cover this whole mess up."

We turned the game off and headed downstairs, ready to do our part tohelp Charlie help us.


End file.
